(Im)Mortal Enemies
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: We know that Mal and Evie hated each other as kids because of their horrible mothers, but what if here was more to it than that? More than people believe is possible on the Isle of the Lost. The barrier prevents all magic, right? Well, almost. Two young girls possess supernatural powers. When they meet up on a full moon, well, it's not pretty. Rated T for violence and sone language
1. Hunting Season

**Hey guys! As you can see, this is a new story. I'm planning on updating Meeting Their Parents next, but this idea just came to me, so I decided to write it and see where it goes. Basically, from what the summary says, you know this story is going to be about a more… supernatural reason for Mal and Evie to hate each other. Please don't review saying that my facts are incorrect, because I'm not going to traditional myths. I'm getting all of my facts from the T.V. series The Vampire Diaries. You do not need to be familiar with the show to understand the story, but just know that what's in the story may be different from the typical vampire and werewolf that you know. There is some violence and a few deaths in this story, so read at your own risk.**

 **This story is written in the third-person point of view.**

 **Note: I do not own Disney's Descendants in any way, shape, or form, nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter 1: Hunting Season**

"Die, sucker!" a little five-year old yelled as she kicked her opponent to the ground. It was just another typical day on the Isle of the Lost: starvation, abuse, violence, same old things. The girl, known around the island as the "next baddest of them all" was in yet another fight. The girl? Oh, my mistake. She's the coldest of the new generation. The daughter of the Mistress of Evil herself. She's Mal. She's still very young, but is one of the fiercest warriors on the goddamn island.

Mal kept fighting the six-year old boy until he estopped moving. Mal smirked to herself, knowing she just committed her first murder. Little did she know that she is cursed. And that night, her life is going to change.

You see, the Isle can see the moon sometimes, but it's very rare. Well, there's one exception: a full moon, which reaches its peak at midnight- the Witching Hour. As in, the time when monsters prowl the streets. But of course, the barrier prevents magic, right?

Somehow, there is a little magic on the Isle. It's not found in a magical staff or a mirror, but in the children. Of course, not everyone possesses powers. To be specific, two little girls hold magic that'll forever keep them separate.

You guessed it. Little Mal possesses supernatural powers that not even her mother, Maleficent knows about. But who's the other poor soul that is destined to be Mal's enemy? She walks the streets wearing a ring- one that protects her whole life. The takes it off, the poor little girl will be nothing but a pile of ashes. The ring was crafted by the girl herself, who possesses a remnant of her true power that she inherited from her mother, one of the most powerful witches. So powerful, she used an apple to kill her own step daughter, all while wearing a disguise so she could never be recognized.

This little girl with the ring is no other than Evie, daughter of Evil Queen. She was in town, shopping for the newest used beauty products that she could find. Well, she's not really shopping. It's more of a take-it-and-run sort of thing. Generally, she's not known around the island to be a thief, mostly because her mother wants her to be a proper lady, but she doesn't care. It was close to midnight, her favorite time.

Oh, yes. This little girl is out on the prowl. Unfortunately for her, she encounters the last creature she wanted.

 **Thanks to all of you who are actually giving this story a chance. I know this chapter is very short, but I promise that the others will be longer.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Encounters

**Hey! Thank you all so much if you've read the first chapter and are coming back for the second one! I promise the intros are going to be shorter and the story itself longer. I'm gonna respond to reviews and then go into the chapter as usual, so here we go!**

 **ZAcko55: thanks! Here's the chapter!**

 **Pinksakura271: thanks so much! I'm glad the summary hooked you! Btw, as you know from PMs, one is a vampire and the other is a werewolf.**

 **Chapter 2: Encounters**

It was finally midnight, the Witching Hour, and the little blue-haired girl was out searching. For what exactly? Her victims.

You know by now that this girl isn't normal. Sure, her mother is a witch, but their magic is very limited under the invisible dome. The ring is her only protector against her biggest obstacle- the sun.

Still don't know what this girl is? She has very pale skin, which her mother describes as "very fair", and she's most energetic at night. Speaking of, she sees a girl about her age. The girl had violet hair and was just walking the street when she was attacked by Evie's sharp fangs in her neck. Startled, Maleficent's daughter screamed and pushed her attacker away.

Evie smirked to herself, remembering her vampire abilities. She looked Mal directly in the eye and compelled her. "You will stay still and not make a sound."

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Mal yelled. "You don't tell me what to do!" The poor girl then started to feel a tremendous pain in her back, as if her bones were stretching. She cried out in pain. Her nails started growing to claws, her eyes changed from green to yellow, and her body itself began to change. She grew black fur all over her body, which was starting to change form. After a minute or two, Maleficent's daughter looked exactly like a puppy.

The blue-haired girl's eyes widened in shock and terror. She knows who I truly am, she thought. If she realizes what one of her bites can do to me…

The wolf pup went to attack the vampire child, but Evie was too fast. She's been practicing her vampire powers since she was able to talk and walk. Of course she never told her mother, but why would she need to? It's not like Evil Queen would give a shit anyway. The five-year old used her superhuman speed to run to her house, leaving the puppy in the dust.

Xxxxx

Mal had no clue what had happened to her, but she didn't like it one bit. There's not supposed to be magic on this island in the first place, and now there's a vampire and a werewolf? The young girl's body was still in pain, but she realized that her senses have increased. She could hear sounds from far greater distances. She could smell the rotting foods in the markets. She could hear Cruella de Vil creeping up behind her. Wait, Cruella? Mal turned around and bit the ex-villain's leg before turning and running away.

Mal knew she couldn't return home until she figured out how to get back to normal. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, her body started aching again. Within a minute or two, she was back to her normal self. She looked into the sky and saw that the full moon was longer showing itself through the gray clouds hovering the island. Over in Auradon, she saw that the sun was out. She did it. She survived. Now I'm gonna go find that blue-haired girl and beat the living daylight out of her, Mal thought. Wait, that's it. Daylight. But how does she walk around during the daytime? She's supposed to be weakened. Mal decides she has to figure out what it is that makes her able to survive.

Sure enough, her enemy was walking towards town. Her blue hair was in its usual v-braid and she was wearing a blue top and a black leather vest with her signature cracked crown logo. Her black skirt with rhinestones was layered over a pair of black ripped tights. She's so full of herself. She's not even that pretty, Mal thought to herself. But no matter what she says, Mal knows she's jealous of Evil Queen's daughter. Just with appearances alone, Evie has perfect, two-toned hair, while Mal has bright violet. Mal also has many holes and stains in her clothes, while the young narcissist has flawless, handmade ones that are new for her.

Other than her clothes, Evie looks like a traditional Isle kid. There was nothing special about her. Or that's what Mal thought before she saw the ring on her finger. Most people on the Isle can't find any jewelry or just don't care enough to even try to look. The purple-haired girl decides to walk over to the girl with blue hair and see if she can get more information.

"Hey. It's Evie, right?" she asks.

Evie nodded. "That's me. And I'm thinking you're Mal, correct?"

"Yeah. I couldn't help but notice your ring. I've never seen anything like it before," Mal said, gesturing to the ring.

Evie looked at her hand and giggles a bit. "Well, I guess I could tell you. I don't know much, but I know that the stone is lapis lazuli and rings like this are said to have once been used by ancient vampires. Of course I don't believe those stories. Vampires don't exist. And even if they did, there wouldn't be any on the Isle." She was speaking a little fast, whether she knew it or not.

"Oh. Well I guess that's a little cool," Mal said as her mom shouted her name. "Gotta go. Bye," she said as she ran to her house.

Both girls smirked to themselves, but the other didn't know. I know exactly what you are, they both thought.

 **Okay, not the most exciting chapter, but it's longer and decent. It's still the beginning, so bear with me please. Please leave a review with your suggestions!**

 **Anyway, it's pretty late at the time I'm writing this, so goodnight! :)**


	3. Discoveries

**Hola! I'm trying to make my updates more often, so yeah. Here's another chapter of "(Im)Mortal Enemies". Again, I thank all of you who have been reading and of course any new readers as well.**

 **Pinksakura271: thanks so much! And lol, yes, Cruella was bleeding from Mal's bite *wicked smirk***

 **Michelle (Guest): thank you for that feedback. I'll try to keep the cursing to a minimum, but since this story is a bit darker and it is rated T, there will be some included. There is I think one or two in this chapter as a heads up.**

 **Gez lutz merrygold: Carlos and Jay will come in very soon. Not next chapter, but I'm 90% sure they'll be in the one after that. And I'm considering including Carvie, but keep in mind that they are only 5.**

 **Chapter 3: Discoveries**

"Mommy!" Evie yelled as she bursted through the door of the Castle Across the Way.

"Evelyn slow down. Princesses do not enter a room that way. Now go outside and come back in," Evil Queen told her daughter, who sighed before leaving the room and coming back in.

"Better. Now, what is it you want to tell me?" she asked the five-year old in front of her.

"I met a girl today. But she's not normal. She's… well, I don't know if she wants me to say"

"No, tell me. She's what?" Evil Queen asked her daughter, growing impatient.

"Fine. I don't know for sure, well, actually I do. Anyway, she's a werewolf mommy," the young girl said.

Evil Queen forced back a laugh. "Evie, I don't know where this is coming from, but you know that there's no magic here. Even if werewolves do exist, it's just not possible on the Isle. That's exactly why I hate it when you read those old vampire stories. You'll never encounter one. Just.. go to your room and fix your makeup. I'll be up to check on you later," she instructed.

Her daughter sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to win. "Fine! But I know what I saw!" she ran up the rickety old steps to her bedroom. She sat on the ice cold floor with her makeup in front of her. She pulled out the one shard of Magic Mirror that her mother has left. Even though it's not magic, it's still a precious item to her that she cherishes. Let's hope mommy doesn't say I'm a disappointment like she always does, she thought sadly.

 **Xxx**

Mal opened the door slowly and quietly, not wanting to alert Maleficent. Even though the Mistress of Evil doesn't care one bit for her daughter, she still expects Mal to be home before her curfew of midnight. It's now almost seven A.M., and Maleficent sure isn't happy with her daughter.

"Mal Bertha!" she yelled as soon as she spotted her daughter's violet colored hair. "Where in the hell have you been?!"

"I-I can explain.." she said in a soft, quivering voice.

"Yeah yeah. Just go to your room and do not come out until I say you can. Got it?" Maleficent was definitely one of the harshest villains on the Isle, and she was going to make sure that her daughter learned her lesson. Mal has dozens of scars from her mother's beatings. Well, really everyone minus a few people on the Isle are abused children. But when Mal took off her leather jacket, she saw that she had no scars.

Oh no.. If my mom sees this, I'm dead, the young girl thought to herself. Mal was bewildered. She knew she'll never be the same again. Somehow she has magic in her blood. Wait, I have magic! she thought. She immediately looked for her mother's spell book to see if she could find a spell to do something to Evie. Unfortunately for her, her magic proved fruitless.

Maleficent came up to her daughter's room about three hours later. "Okay, now. Tell me why you were late by almost seven hours!" she demanded. Mal knew she couldn't tell her mother the truth, so she decided to leave that part out.

"I-I was attacked…" she answered nervously.

"Attacked?! By who?!" this infuriated the Mistress of Evil. Not because she loves Mal, but because someone dared to cause harm to the evilest of the new generation.

"Evie. Evil Queen's bratty kid. She's some vampire bitch who bit me," Mal said in a bitter tone.

"That demon. She's just like her mother: she's dumb and she doesn't know her place. Well I'm going to give her mother and that beats what she deserves." And with that, Maleficent left the house. She didn't expect to literally walk into Evil Queen, who appeared to be making her way to Bargain Castle.

"Ugh, watch where you're going," Maleficent said bitterly. She looked up and saw that she walked right into the woman she was looking for. "And tell your horrible witch of a daughter to keep her teeth out of my daughter's neck."

Grimhilde looked to the child next to her, who feigned confusion. "Evie, what is she talking about?"

"I-I don't know mommy. I didn't do anything to Mal!" The vampire child replied. She looked at Maleficent, avoiding eye contact. "Tell your rotten, no good daughter to stay out of my way."

"Don't you dare talk to the future queen of this island like that!" Maleficent scolded as she slapped the young girl across the cheek. This infuriated her mother, who eventually got into a huge fight with Maleficent. Evie slipped away into town. She wanted to cry from the pain in her cheek, but she knew better.

Of course the one person she didn't want to see shows up: Mal. The blue-haired Princess ignored the other girl, which only angered Mal more.

"Hey you! Freak with fangs!" Evie spun around, growling.

"Hey you! Girl who grows fur!" She retaliated. Mal was stunned. She did not expect her enemy to respond. Mal growled and grabbed Evie's wrist, twisting it. The slightly younger girl cried out in pain and broke from her attacker's grip. She then grabbed Mal's wrist and flipped her, causing her to land hard on her back. Mal grabbed Evie's leg and pulled her, making Evie fall as well. They kept fighting until their mothers pulled them apart.

That night, the weird dreams started to occur for both of them.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Pinksakura271, your suggestion of the girls thinking/dreaming of Doug and Ben that you gave me in PMs will be used in the next chapter, so keep a lookout.**

 **What did you think? Leave a review! And please favorite and/or follow if you'd like to see more!**

 **Author's Note: sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors. I did write this on my cell phone, so there may be a few mistakes.**


End file.
